The Passage of Time
by WithoutWingsX
Summary: After being trapped on the other side of the gate for 20 years, Edward Elric has finally succeeded in making it home. But what awaits him he could have never expected. Al and Winry... happily married? Roy Mustang a nationally wanted criminal, and Riza Hawkeye the Furher? What exactly happened while he was gone and can he even hope to find out why? FOREVER HIATUS


Edward Elric stood in front of the old farm house, a smile stretched across his face...  
Finally, after 20 years of being trapped in that place, he had made it back. Just the thought of seeing her again sent tingles down his spine. And Al, his one and only brother, they would finally be reunited. Ed had never found out if he had gotten his body back, now would be the moment of truth. Ed, with his new found confidence, took a few steps toward the house.  
Finally, he thought, finally I'm home. And this time, Ed told himself, it would be for good.

He knocked, his awful substitute for auto-mail rapping crudely on the wooden door. The sound of giggles came from inside the house. Then the door was opened a crack and a small face peered out at Ed.

"Hi," Ed said, flashing a smile. "Is Winry Rockbell here?" He asked and the little girl opened the door even wider. Ed could see two other children curiously looking at him from the behind the girl.

The tallest one spoke up. "You mean mommy?" She asked and Ed froze. Mommy? Another voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Who is at the door?" A feminine voice called out, and footsteps approached the door.

Winry came into view, her blonde hair was cropped short and her blue eyes shining. The time had really done her good. She looked as radiant as ever, maybe even better, Ed couldn't help but think.

Then Winry's eyes stopped on him, and she froze in place.

"Ed?" She asked quietly and he slowly nodded, just staring right back. "ED!" she yelled and ran towards him, tears filling her eyes. She pulled him into a hug and buried her face in his shoulder. "It's….. It's really you," she murmured. The children looked at their mother in confusion.

Winry composed herself and let go of Ed. "Kids," she said. "Meet your uncle Ed." At this Ed gasped. Uncle? "You better come in," Winry said and Ed followed her inside, the kids still looking at him distrustfully. Winry led him into the kitchen and sat down at the counter. Ed was still stuck in a haze. Winry, a mother. And if he was an uncle that meant that Al… was the father?

Ed still couldn't grasp this. His first love, Winry, and his faithful younger brother Al… together? This must mean that Al got his body back. He was happy for the two, but still. His Winry. With his brother. Younger brother. Why wasn't this sinking in?

Then the door opened and a voice echoed throughout the house. "Honey! I'm home!" Ed froze. Al? The man in question came strolling into view. A loose tie hung around his neck and his dress shirt's top buttons were undone. His hair was a messy blonde tangle and a brown briefcase rested in his left hand. "Those associates were like sharks today!" He exclaimed until his eyes rested on Ed. A combination of shock, happiness, confusion, joy and guilt flashed across his face over the course of a second.

"Ed?" He asked tenderly. Ed nodded and Al's face broke into a huge smile. "ED!" He yelled and ran towards his older brother. He pulled him into a hug and Ed awkwardly patted his head. Al let go and looked Ed in the eye. "You're back? You're really back?" He murmured and looked at Winry who nodded. Ed just stood there, aware the gazes on him. "Well, I guess you will want to know what happened while you were gone, how about…" Suddenly the sound of siren interrupted Al's speech. Both Al and Winry immediately went into serious mode.

"Winry, get the kids in the cellar. I will lock up and make sure this isn't a just a practice drill."

"What's going on?" Ed asked, surprised at the sudden mood change.

"It means she's here, and when she comes, that means he is somewhere close too." Al replied.

"Who's he?" Ed asked.

"The most wanted criminal in Amextris, Roy Mustang."

"Colonel Roy Mustang, you have to be kidding." Ed scoffed.

"I'm afraid this is no kidding matter," Al said while Winry herded the kids down stairs. "And now the country is in even more trouble. Ever since he became the criminal he is now, she has been using every resource and person she can to track him down and eliminate him. Our country is in distress because of her obsession with revenge."

"And she is?" Ed prompted.

"Our Fuhrer, Riza Hawkeye." Al said solemnly. To say that Ed was in shock would be an understatement. Just then the door was kicked in and a woman flanked by two men strolled up to Al.

"Healing Touch Alchemist, this is a demand from the military," she said curtly. "You are hereby obligated to help with the capture and execution of military enemy Roy Mustang." Ed choked.

"Healing Touch Alchemist?" He said and the woman looked at him. Immediately Ed recognized her, although she was merely a shadow of her former self. The same blonde hair fastened in back with a clip, the big brown eyes and curved lips. But this person was barely healthy, much less Riza Hawkeye. What used to be shiny hair was now dull and limp. Her eyes which formerly sparkled with trust and love were now blank and empty. Her body, once toned and curved to perfection was now gaunt and scrawny. Black bags circled underneath her eyes and a scowl was permanently etched into her cold exterior.

When she glanced at him a flicker of recognition sparked in her eyes, but just as quick as it came, it left. "Fullmetal?" She asked coldly and he nodded. "Then you are obligated to help too." Her words were unfeeling and empty. Instead of even wondering where he was and when he had gotten back, she just cut to the chase. Hunting down the man he knew she had once cared for, who was once worth more than her life to her.

* * *

**I guess this is a Royai-ish. I don't know yet :) so R and R please! RawR as I like to put it!**


End file.
